thetroopfandomcom-20200215-history
Dimension Mites
Dimension Mites are tiny, insect-like monsters with the ability to eat open portals between the Human World and the Monster World. They are used by the Troop to return captive monsters to their world. History Unlike most other monsters captured by the Troop, Dimension Mites are bred in large numbers by the Troop, and are used to open portals to the Monster World to return captive monsters through. ''My Gus Is Back, and You're Gonna Be In Trouble Hayley uses a canister of Dimension Mites to open a portal to the Monster World to return captive monsters through. Gus steals a canister of Dimension Mites from the Troop and plans to use them to summon an army of monsters into the Human World. He begins by using them to first open a portal in his room with Felix which allows a Huggie Bear through. Next, Gus uses the Mites to allow a Quadro-Gob through to the Human World. However, Jake and Felix successfully get the Mites back from Gus, and use them to open a new portal and send both the Huggie Bear and the Quadro-Gob back to the Monster World. Speed Felix uses a canister of Dimension Mites to open a portal to allow an Eris Fairie to return to the monster world. The Next Stop: Lakewood Fraido finds a canister of the Mites and offers them as a birthday present to Gus. Later, when Gus's monster magnet goes into overdrive, it causes the Dimension Mites' canister to shatter, freeing them. The released Mites then open a portal to the Monster World. Oh, Brother When Cadence attacks Troop HQ, Jake smashes a canister of Dimension Mites open, allowing the Mites to escape and open a portal to the Monster World. Through the Looking Glass Jake was given five vials of Dimension Mites during his mission to the Monster World with which to send messages back to the Troop in the Human World. He used one before entering the Monster Dimension as a test, another to send a message on how fascinating he found the Monster World, and three more to update the Troop on his search for Cadence and the Troop Grid. Later, Etienne and Mr. Stockley use a canister of Dimension Mites to open another portal to the Monster World. Behaviour Inside their canisters, Dimension Mites appear to simply buzz around, but when Mites escape their canister, they will eat a temporary space-time tear between the human world and the monster world. Biology Appearance Dimension Mites resemble dozens of small lights which vary in colour. Special Abilities Dimension Mites can eat their way from one dimension into the other, leaving a portal between the two worlds behind. Weaknesses Dimension Mites appear to be unable to open portals when they are contained inside canisters. Trivia *Although it is never explained why, while some portals suck everything through shortly after opening, others do not. *The Dimension Mites share some similarities with the Mood Slime from ''Ghostbusters II, in that they both open portals which allow ghosts/monsters through into our dimension.﻿ Category:Monsters Category:Season 1 Monsters Category:Season 2 Monsters